


Hélios

by avdieo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, But he's a gentleman, Coq Miraculous, Gay Marc Anciel, M/M, Marc is cute as always, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel is a bi disaster, Pining Nathaniel, Shy Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdieo/pseuds/avdieo
Summary: Nathaniel met for the first time Marc as Hélios, his superhero form.(Still suck at summaries sorry <3)
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Hélios

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! I'm back <3  
> Hélios is the hero name I gave to Nathaniel !  
> It's the god of the sun in Ancient Greek religion !

Being a superhero had always been Nathaniel's dream. The moment Ladybug handed him the little box made of wood, he knew it was the chance of his life.

Being able to fight by Ladybug and Chat Noir's side was incredible. He never felt so confident in his entire life. At first, it was a bit scary and stressful. Nathaniel was a newbie after all, he wasn't as skilled as the others. But it didn't mean he didn't try and give his best. His worries disappeared when Labybug came back to him with the same box. With a determinated look, he nod and took it.

Just like the rest of the team, he transformed into his superhero form.

Now he was Hélios, a superhero.

The three of them jumped on the roof of the buildings, trying to get a better view of Paris. This time, the villain was attacking the citizens, not someone in particular. While Ladybug was trying to find a plan, Chat Noir and Hélios went down to help. Thankfully, the attack was on a sunday and there were only few people outside.

With his wings, Nathaniel picked two persons up and made sure they were safe before facing the others. From the corner of his eye, he noticed something red. When he fully turned his head, he found Marc hidden behind a car. Before he could say something, a loud noise made the windows of the buildings around him shatter, catching him out of guard. Without wasting another second, he grabbed the boy and flew away. Once he was far enough, he looked at his friend's face. The black-haired boy had his face pressed against his shoulder, his eyes closed, holding the hero as if his life depended on him. Marc looked really cute like that but Nathaniel had to concentrate. He shouldn't let his feelings make him forget the akuma attack few meters away.

“Marc. I'm here. Don't worry ! I'll protect you” he said.

Marc lifted his head and looked at him with big eyes. The superhero gulped.

“Are you okay ?”

“... Y-yes ! Hum... Actually, I think I hurt my foot...” he said nervously.

“Do you need to go to the hospital ?”

“No ! It's not necessary. You have a fight to win. I don't want to slow you down !”

Nathaniel nod. “If you say so...But be careful next time, okay ?”

“Hum...Thank you Hélios” the boy murmured with a shy smile.

The redhead's heart jumped in his chest when the green-eyed one said his name. Slowly, a smile bloomed on his face.

When Hélios found an open shop far away from the attack, he put carefully the writer down and opened the door for him. The owner of the little shop was a middle aged woman. The moment they entered, she immediatly went to welcome the hero.

“I'll take care of him. Thank you for you help, Hélios !” she said with a smile.

Nathaniel felt his chest filled with pride and happiness.

When he was about to say something, he heard the fight outside. A bit in hurry, he only thanked the woman for her support. Before stepping out of the shop, he turned to Marc and said:

“Once the fight is over, I'll come back, ok ?”

With pink cheeks, the boy only shook his head in approval. Then Nathaniel winked at him before regaining the fight.

**_ _ _**

As promised, Nathaniel went back to the shop. The moment he pushed the door open, the nice woman welcomed him with open arms. On the other hand, Marc was on a chair with a book and a hot beverage. He was too absorbed in the book that he didn't hear the redhead enter. This sight made his heart flustered. He exchanged few words with the woman before facing his comic book partner who immediatly met his eyes. A shy smile on his face, Marc stood up and tried to move closer. He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and greeted the hero.

“You really come back.” Marc said.

“Of course. Why wouldn't I ?”

“But you miraculo- you can't stay transformed for too long, right ?”

“Yes, it's limited but don't worry. I have enough time !”

Thanks to Ladybug, he was able to retransform. He took the writer's hand and waved goodbye at the owner. The kind lady smiled brightly before returning the wave.

After closing the door, Nathaniel put his arm under Marc's legs, lifted him and flew in the air.

The fight lasted more than expected. The sun was now setting, showing a beautiful red and lilac sky. It was something that could be found on a painting but the scenery was nothing compared to how breathtaking Marc looked in his arms.

The lower of his face was illuminated by the lights coming from the buildings. The green of his eyes was darker but still shiny while his black hair was floating in the air.

His gaze lost on the horizon, the writer looked like a dream: wild, colorful, captivating and unique.

Nathaniel wasn't as good as him to convey emotions through words. He wasn't a poet. He couldn't write poems for the boy to show him his affection. All he could do was drawing on a sheet of paper. He knew his friend was really fond of reading. Having a friend that shares the same interest was something the redhead wished he could offer.

“Your feet.” he began “They're okay ?”

“Yes. Better now.”

Then neither of them talked. The distance between the little shop and Marc's home wasn't big. It didn't last long for them to reach their destination. When the hero saw his friend's bedroom balcony, he landed on it

“Hélios ?” the green eyed boy said after few minutes of silence.

“Yes ?”

“How do you know where I live ?” the noiret asked with questioning eyes.

“...”

“...”

It took him by suprise. The two of them looked at each other without saying a word. Nathaniel sweared multitude of times in his head.

The silence was awkward. Nathaniel tried to find an excuse but nothing came to his mind.

“Hélios ? Are you there ?”

“Y-yeah ! Hum... D-Don't tell this to Ladybug but... But with time, she learnt few people's address... You know in case of emergency...And today, she told me where you live ! Haha... Please, don't be mad at me !” he pleaded.

Marc didn't say anything at first then he snorted. He looked at the hero in the eyes and arched an eyebrown.

“No I'm not mad. I'm just- nothing.” he replied then stopped.

“Thanks...”

Not wanting to embarass himself more, the redhead opened the window and jumped in the room, Marc still in his arms. Just after landing, he moved closer to the bed. Knowing that his friend hurt his foot, he wanted to act like a true gentleman and settle him on his bed.

Well, that was the plan. Unfortunaly, life wasn't always easy. Hélios didn't see the sheet of paper on the floor, next to the bed and slipped on it, making the two boys fall.

He didn't want to embarass himself but he failed completly. He groaned in his head.

His face buried in the crook of the other's neck, he quickly lifted it not wanting to make Marc uncomfortable with their proximity.

The moment he saw the other, he held his breath. The writer was lying on the bed, his delicate face free from his soft black hair and his cheeks were colored with a pretty shade of red. His green eyes wide open, the hero took time to appreciate their brightness. His friend was truly gorgeous. Deep down, he was thankful he fell on top of him.

“Hum... Hélios ?”

The way his pink lips moved was mesmerizing. He wondered if he could steal a little kiss from him. How would the boy react ? Would he ask for more ? Unconsciously, his head was getting closer of the boy beneath him.

“You okay ?”

All of sudden, he jolted “awake”. He was still on top of him, his arms blocking his friend. When realisation hit him, his whole face caught fire.

Nathaniel apologized multitude of times after moving his arms away. Marc blushed and smiled slightly.

“It's okay. It was just an accident.” the writer said softly.

Nathaniel exhaled a bit.

Marc sat down and when he was about to say something, the hero's miraculous beeped.

“Oh... I need to go.”

Even if the redhead wanted to spend more time with the other boy, he got up and made his way to the window.

“Thank you Hélios. For today.” the noiret said shyly.

The hero smiled at him. He rubbed his neck and felt his face getting warmer.

“No need to thank me ! It's my duty to protect you.”

They looked at each other. Neither Nathaniel nor Marc wanted to move.

But the redhead had to meet Ladybug. He was the first to break the gaze. He jumped on the balcony and wished the boy a goodnight before flying away.

And it was how Nathaniel met Marc as Hélios for the first time.

**_ _ _**

When the superhero disappeared at the horizon, Marc let out his breath. He closed his window and let himself fall on his bed.

He knew hero lied when he said Ladybug knew his address but he didn't want to confront him. Plus, Marc was sure he never had met Hélios before. Therefore it was strange that the boy knew his name.

The only answer was that Hélios was someone he knew.

Someone with redhair and bright blue eyes.


End file.
